Amy Dehauntedo
Bio Amy Dehauntedo's power to talk to animals was noticed while visiting Texas with her grandfather and now-sainted grandmother when she was really little (about three, though she had that power since birth), as she stood up to a boy who was bullied and took out his frustration on a clan of dessert mice, who squeaked for help. The way she stood up for them had both grandparents notice she inherited Grandma Isabelle's gift (though only "winy-baba" herself admitted it, while "pappy" kept quiet to protect them both). The event reminded Grandpa Paublo of a fable he heard while sailing to Greece, about how a certain messenger spirit handled a man picking on ants, and did it in a similar way: with a lecture... and a stick! Amy's nickname was "Hermes" since, and used it for motivation since she was five, the age most Brownie Scouts make the Elf level (brownie scouts are put into three levels, the entry level is "Elf-Brownie", her current level from ages 7-12 is "Sprite-Brownie", and though it seems reserved for merely scout-mistresses, she might become an "Ashlin-Brownie" should she be lucky to be selected to remain on the troops after she reaches the retirement age of 13). Since she turned eight, the age she started putting up with both of them, she had been the voice of reason for Zeke and Lucinda, but being still a child herself makes the task of second-mother (the real one is job-hunting) a real handful. She used to be the top Brownie Scout of Troop #416, Yonkers (meaning Nana was her den-mother), and since she can talk to animals, she had earned her self-defense badge from copying the natural defenses of several species as humanly possible, but has no actual talent or skill for Kung-Fu. Trivia The Brownie (Girl) Scouts and the Goblin (Boy) Scouts are rivals of territory for specific candy-brand sales. Usually, the Goblin Scouts abuse there power over the Brownie Scouts, but such cockiness left them vulnerable for the "resistance" of there feminine foes... Troop #416 in Yonkers (the only troop of Brownie Scouts in the state of New York in which all the members, instead of the usual one or two, earned The Self-Defense Badge)! Although not a natural fighter, at least by choice, Amy Dehauntedo was the greatest threat (especially since she took the least amount of time to earn it... thanks to a gardener snake, a sparrow, and of course, a praying-mantis), and the boys thought they had a chance to "claim what's Goblin turf" when she transferred... they were wrong! She practically picked up a lot from Skipper since she moved out out of Yonkers and into NYC, and she needed it to put up with almost a year of being the transfer-scout into the city's local Brownie Scouts, Troop #179.Amy was surprised that, though none of them earned the self-defense badge, June (a peppy, non-aggressive soccer player, equal in sensitivity to Private), Katie (a literally far-sighted redhead higher then Amy in intellect but lower then Kowalski... who seemed to be a Vid-game addict who's practically babied by her parents), and Belladonna (the human-version of what everyone expects of Rico's "feminine side", bad to the bone in attitude, but seldom raises a fist) are actually better fighters then her old troop! They all have different reasons for not doing it before, but the one they have in common is they misunderstood the "You don't have to if you don't want to" remark from there Scout Mistress... unlike them, Amy stuck around for the rest of a similar speech from Nana, revealing that it may be optional, but it's more-so necessary! Every year on her birthday (she was born on the new year, after all), Amy looks forward to her family's tradition of "Burning Mr. Old-Year", and although she knows Duchess Lucinda meant no harm in keeping her Misfortune Cookie ("Those Who Deceive Others Get Deceived Themselves") for two years solid, Amy feels like she's been betrayed! All's forgiven once the fortune finally comes true, and Duchess Lucinda (who never wanted to even look upon it ever again) gave it to Amy for next time... when she turns 13! She is the one who recited the Dehauntedo's Family History to Duchess Lucinda, even before Zeke was born (and the same was done for him): Pappy's from Cuba, "Winnie-buba" (she used to mispronounce "grandma" in a similar way to how Lizzie McGuire did) was from Scotland, while most on her mother's side was Native American, although that half holds 1/4 Irish, 1/8 Hebrew, and (if Skipper's not mistaken when they met) 1/32 Atlantian! When they were younger (from the day they met, and Amy was around the age Zeke is now), Duchess Lucinda used to let Amy groom her when she needs cheering up (if memory serves this Brownie Scout right, Lucinda was usually a do-it-yourself kind of girl from the start), and when this lemur asked her to hold the brush in a more recent time, Amy knows more then anyone that something's bugging her "cousin". Of course, she also knows that she (unlike the spoiled-royal of a twin brother) doesn't hog the pampering and so, like any well-mannered lemur would, cleans "Cousin Amy" in return... kind-of their "you'll scratch my back; I'll scratch yours" policy. She's a "late-bloomer" in certain physical developments... for example: while most kids start loosing baby-teeth between ages four and seven, Amy didn't loose her first baby-tooth until she was eight (in The Alchemist's Apprentice, when Lucinda accidentally hit her in the face trying to figure out how to do "commoner" work)... make that a month shy of nine. Her family used to live in a Halfway House in Manhattan near the Bowery... A.K.A. "Skid Row", but after making arrangements to put Duchess Lucinda in the zoo, Amy, her brother, parents, and grandfather could now afford a real house in Staten Island. Possible voice actress: Dakota Fanning (spoofed with the "dig-bats" in the basement) Quotes *"I never should've entrusted Duchess with a skateboard, a Bunsen-burner, and a tube of cookie dough, but daddy has a minimum-sugar-intake policy, so there's no way that will happen again!" (remembering what happened the last time Duchess Lucinda was left home alone... also her first metal-into-gold experiment gone wrong.) *"How about this: we make your rounds as your sister more convincing without you having to pull a muscle trying to figure it out, but in return, you have to help this family get out of a povertous life and the half-way house when you reclaim your crown and throne. What do you say, Julien... is it a royal promise?" (The Pest and the Pauper, after noticing Duchess Lucinda has been swapped with a boy, and figuring out who he is.) *"...and if she doesn't live up to her word: hurt her, hate her, say what you want about her." (commonly said whenever Duchess Lucinda makes a promise. This is a reference to the Brittany Spears song that inspired this character's name.) Conversations involving her (In '''Blank Chance.')'' After her transfer-troop, #179 of New York City, took on Officer X and his "co-officer" George for ruining their candy stand in pursuit of strays... Max and Julien/"Chauncey"... Amy was flabbergasted, for the girls didn't even stand a chance against four boys their own age earlier, and she was with them for almost a year! Amy: Girls I... I can't believe this! You were all amazing out there the way you smashed those vandals... how you avoided those things and...! Hey! Wait a minute! You all were excellent Brownie Scout warriors, even better then the ones I knew back at Yonkers in my old troop, 416. Why is it that you never earned the self defense badge? June:(dribbling soccer-ball while flipping her ponytail, smiling) I don't believe in using my soccer skills for violence. Katie:(straightening glasses every five seconds, to insure they don't fall '' off as she plays video-games) I prefer outsmarting others by keeping a '' low profile on my more primitive capabilities, thank you. Belladonna: (sitting in a bad-girl pose to match her out-of-uniform biker '' helmet, nail-filing) I had my manicure done that day... what do '' you expect me to do, break a nail?! Jesh! Amy: (using an annoyed, self-composing stance, much like one Skipper would) I am a thorny-rose surrounded by pansies! Other Photos Social_Grooming.png Never_Been_to_London....png Chickenpox.png Category:MysteryGirl's World Category:Fandom Category:Fan-Character Category:Fan-Art Category:Mistress Phantom Pages